


A Thousand Words

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Surprise Sex, all smut baby, mistaken texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Emily accidentally sends a nude to JJ and, surprisingly, she gets one back.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 243





	A Thousand Words

Emily lazily scrolled through her contact list, sipping her glass of red wine. Their case had been solved quickly and Hotch had already paid for their rooms, so he gave them a night off. It was unexpected, but entirely welcome. 

As soon as Emily had found out about the mini-vacation, she’d gone to CVS, bought cheap wine, ice cream, and bubble soap, and then began pampering herself. Warming herself in a lavender-scented bubble bath with her hair tied up and her make-up washed away, she felt like a whole new person. Well, maybe she felt a little more like herself.

It was so rare to have time like this to do whatever she wanted to and relax. It was even rarer to have a whole night _and_ a late wheels up. She could go hard and still make it back to her hotel in time. Emily intended to take full advantage of that fact.

She sighed and finished off her glass of wine. Apparently, she didn’t have too many contacts in Austin, or female contacts anyway. Setting her empty glass on the bathroom floor, she smiled as her eyes landed on a familiar name. Jennifer Jacobson.

Emily remembered her fondly. She was the pretty receptionist at one of the FBI’s remote offices in the area. They’d had a fun couple of nights a few years ago and Jen had given Emily her number before making her promise to call as soon as she was back in town. Emily decided to skip the call and just send a nude picture. Right to the point.

Closing her contact list, she opened her phone’s camera. The overhead fluorescents didn’t do her any favors, but she had perfect breasts and she looked great wet. Emily sat up, letting the water and bubbles run off her, so everything was visible.

It took a few tries, but eventually, she got a picture that she deemed worthy. In it, her eyes were fixed to the camera, red lips pouting and playful. Her wet skin gleamed and her breasts were tempting and tantalizing. She almost turned herself on.

Grinning, Emily went back to her contact list, clicking on Jennifer’s name and sending the picture along. She put her phone down on the floor, so she could pour herself another glass of wine. It wouldn’t do to be too drunk when she met up with Jen, but it would be a waste to leave wine behind.

A couple of minutes passed without an answer and Emily started to get annoyed. She’d sent a really good picture. Jen could at least shoot her a text saying “thanks, but I’m busy”. Finishing off her wine again, she put it down and picked up her phone. Opening the text message, she froze.

She’d sent the picture to the wrong Jennifer. Why was Jennifer Jacobson so close to Jennifer Jareau in her contacts? Heart thumping in her chest, Emily just stared down at the small text that said ‘Read 10:17 PM’. Was it possible to die from embarrassment? Emily felt like she should just go ahead and drown herself to avoid having to see JJ tomorrow.

The Media Liaison wouldn’t tell anyone would she? Emily didn’t want to be outed to the team for something so dumb. She’d never live it down if Morgan found out that she’d sent JJ, the straightest person on their team, a fucking nude.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, a picture appeared, and Emily’s mind went blank. JJ had sent her a picture back. She’d gotten a nude from JJ. It was a naked picture of Jennifer Jareau. The impossible idea just kept swirling in her mind.

The picture itself was perfect. JJ was kneeling on the floor in front of her hotel room’s mirror, completely naked. Her hair tied back in a long braid that hung over one shoulder, emphasizing her strong jawline. Emily could see her defined abs, perfect breasts, toned arms. JJ managed to look casual and sexual all at once.

How did she respond to that? Emily couldn’t stop staring at the image. She thought JJ would be upset, nevermind actually send one back. Should Emily send another? Should she compliment her body? All experience flew out the window and Emily was left distracted.

Gathering her wits, Emily climbed out of the bathtub and hurried to the mirror by her bed. She’d only sent a picture of her breasts. She needed to return JJ’s kindness with her own.

Looking around the room, she realized that if she sat on the bed, she could get a good picture in the mirror. Smirking, she sat on the edge of the bed and took down her hair, fluffing it out and combing her fingers through her bangs. There was no way she was going to do better than JJ’s surprise attack, but she could hold her own.

Spreading her legs, Emily aimed the phone at the mirror, making sure to get her entire body. When she was content with the composition, she dipped a hand between her legs. Teasing herself, she snapped a picture. Her hand blocked almost everything, but JJ was still going to get a clear idea what was happening.

She sent it along, hoping that she was reading the situation correctly. If JJ sent her a nude back, then it wouldn’t be wrong to send another, right? Thankfully, her phone buzzed again and she got her answer.

_Do you want me wrapped, or naked?_

Emily groaned at the idea of JJ wearing lingerie just for her. _Depends on the wrapping._

Running her fingers over herself, Emily stared at the phone. She had no idea if they were going to have sex tonight. She didn’t know if it would ever happen, or if this was just a fun game for JJ, but Emily didn’t really care. She was already wet from JJ’s first picture, body still warm from the bad, and JJ was hot enough to fuel her fantasies for weeks.

Another picture came through. It was a close up of one small, perfect breast clad in dark blue lace. The bra made JJ’s skin glow gold. Emily wanted to wrap her mouth around that nipple and hear how JJ moaned. She dipped a finger inside herself as JJ texted her.

_Like it?_

Emily swallowed hard. _Love it._

_I’m interested if you are, Prentiss._

_I’m definitely interested,_ Emily typed, curling her finger inside herself. _Anything you want from me?_

There wasn’t an immediate answer and Emily took the opportunity to get dressed. She hadn’t brought anything too sexy, so she decided to just skip a bra altogether, pulling on the red tank top she knew she looked amazing in. Her phone buzzed before she could decide to put on underwear or not.

_Tell me you have a strap-on. I need you inside of me._

Emily gasped loudly, nodding before she realized she had to answer. _Yes. I do. Room number?_

_534_

She quickly dug her harness out of her go-bag and put it on. It was all straps and buckles and left plenty of skin visible and accessible. Once she was strapped in, she tugged on a pair of shorts, stuffed everything she needed into the CVS bag from earlier and left her room.

The second the door closed behind her, she realized that she’d left her room key. Hopefully, JJ would let her spend the night. Otherwise, that’d be a very embarrassing visit to Hotch’s room later. She looked around at the room numbers.

JJ was only a few doors down and Emily found her room easily. She hesitated outside the door, wondering if this was all some trick. Was she going to go inside to find that JJ was just teasing her? Using this to collect ammo to ruin her?

Trusting that wasn’t the case, she knocked on the door. A second later, JJ opened it with a grin. She was wearing the lingerie that Emily had only gotten a glimpse of. This close, JJ looked impossibly sex, the dark blue bra and underwear highlighting all of her good qualities.

Reaching out, JJ fisted her hand in Emily’s tank top and yanked her inside. Emily found herself shoved against the door, dropping her bag as she ended up with an armful of blonde bombshell. JJ kissed her eagerly, passionately, and Emily’s mind went blank again.

“Emily,” JJ moaned into her mouth, hands tugging Emily’s shirt up. “Fuck, Emily. I’ve been waiting for years.”

“Years?” Emily repeated, surprised. She moaned when JJ’s hands cupped her breasts. “What do you mean ‘years’?”

Nipping and kissing her way along Emily’s jaw, JJ sighed. “Didn’t you know? I broke up with Will for you. I stayed single for you. I’ve been waiting _for you_.”

Emily turned them, slamming JJ into the door and kissing her hard. She _hadn’t_ known. She’d wished, but she hadn’t dared to think it was possible. Maybe it was her subconscious that had sent JJ the picture. It didn’t really matter. She had JJ here now.

“You’re beautiful,” Emily gasped, gripping JJ’s face with her hands. She kissed her again, feeling sharp nails dig into her back. “You’re so hot.”

“Emily,” JJ moaned loudly. She shoved Emily backwards, snatching the bag up from the ground and peering inside. With a smirk, she gave Emily a raised eyebrow. “Wow. Bigger than I expected.”

“Too big?” Emily asked as she pulled her tank-top over her head and stepped out of her shorts. “Didn’t expect you to be afraid of a challenge.”

JJ’s mouth dropped open, heat flooding her face. She didn’t bother answering. She just tossed the bag onto the bed behind Emily and closed the distance between them, throwing herself forward without a doubt that Emily would catch her.

Emily swept her up easily, wrapping her arms around JJ and pulling her close. Their mouths crashed together. She could feel the lace of JJ’s bra against her breasts and it sent heat straight between her legs. She was already wet and ready and she wanted to be buried inside JJ as soon as possible.

Emily walked them closer to the bed, running her hands over JJ’s abs and marveling at the woman in her grasp. “I want to taste you.”

“Please,” JJ begged, digging her nails into Emily’s back. “Please fuck me.”

Tearing herself away, Emily pushed JJ onto the bed. The blonde scrambled backward, laying down with her head on the pillows. Emily moved her bag aside so she could lay on her stomach and press gentle kisses along JJ’s inner thigh.

There was still lace between her and her target, but Emily didn’t care. She sucked JJ’s clit through the thin fabric, earning herself a throaty moan. JJ’s hands tangled in her hair, holding her in place.

“God, Emily,” JJ groaned as Emily teased her through the lace. “I’ve imagined this a hundred times. You, between my legs, and me- _Oh.”_

Emily moved the lace aside and licked along JJ’s length, savoring the thick and heady taste of her. She dipped her tongue into JJ, drinking from the source, and then moved up to lick messy circles over her clit. JJ’s grip tightened in her hair as she gasped and cursed.

This was exactly how Emily had wanted to spend the night - buried between a woman’s legs. Luckily, she found herself with someone better than a random hook-up. Emily was going to learn everything about JJ’s body until she was satisfied.

Hands gripping JJ’s thighs, Emily spread her legs wide, giving herself as much access as possible. JJ’s lace underwear was distracting, but Emily kept it out of the way with her nose, determined to make JJ come like this. From the whimpers and whines she was drawing from the other woman, she didn’t think it would take long.

“Emily,” JJ moaned, back arching, “you feel so good. It’s better than I thought it would be. Your tongue feels amazing.”

Pulling her head away, Emily replaced her tongue with her fingers, moving up JJ’s body. She straddled her thigh, covering the blonde’s trembling body with her own. Like this, she could stare down at JJ’s wide eyes and watch the way her touch was affecting her.

“I want you to come for me,” Emily breathed, mouth falling open when JJ’s eyes fluttered. “I want to make you come.”

“I will,” JJ assured her, brow furrowing and hips jerking against Emily’s touch. “You’re so good.”

Lowering herself slightly, Emily pressed herself against JJ’s thigh, riding it slowly. The friction felt amazing, even if it wasn’t nearly enough. Seeing her like this, bucking against a muscular thigh, made JJ gasp.

“Yes,” she said, sucking in air, “use me. Emily, I want to make you feel good, too.”

She reached a hand between Emily’s legs, so the black-haired woman could get something, too. Emily could see how close JJ was, but she rode her fingers, desperate for anything. Her hand stuttered against JJ as she hurtled toward her orgasm.

“Come with me,” JJ begged, chest flushed and heaving. “Emily, come with me. Please. I want you to come with me.”

“Then make me come,” Emily ordered, lifting herself slightly. JJ immediately moved to thrust two fingers into her, curling them perfectly. “Fuck, that’s good.”

They panted together, chasing their orgasm and trying to make the other come, too. Emily closed her eyes, licking her lips as she felt herself get closer. JJ was writing beneath her, thigh jerking under Emily as she moved against confident fingers.

JJ came first, moaning Emily’s name as her back arched off the bed. Following after her, Emily fell forward, head falling onto JJ’s shoulder. They moved together, gasping and moaning. Each woman’s movement affected the other’s and they rode out their pleasure.

After a moment, they began to calm down. JJ pulled her hand out of Emily, grasping her waist. Emily shoved her hands into the pillows on either side of JJ’s head. She lifted herself up, looking down at the woman beneath her.

“Not bad,” JJ joked, grinning up at Emily. “A good start.”

“Wow,” Emily laughed. “Already so demanding.”

“That’s me.” JJ tangled her hands in Emily’s hair and tugged her down. “I’m bossy.”

They kissed slowly, both aware that there was no going back now. They hadn’t talked about feelings, or made any plans, but this would not be their only night together. Emily broke the kiss to shift back on the bed.

“Ready for round two?” she asked, pulling her bag close. “You wanted me inside you, right?”

JJ nodded eagerly, sitting up. “Yes. Please.”

Grinning, Emily pulled the dildo from the bag and slipped it into the harness. She quickly grabbed a condom, ripped it open, and rolled it down the length of the dildo. JJ fell back onto the bed as Emily poured lube into her hand and stroked her dick with a sure hand. It made her powerful to see JJ spread her legs, ready for her.

Emily teased JJ’s entrance with a finger, sliding it inside easily. She raised her eyebrows at JJ, adding a second finger. JJ just breathed steadily, watching closely as Emily fucked her with her fingers. 

Once Emily was satisfied that JJ was ready, she moved closer, lining the tip of her dildo up with JJ’s entrance and keeping her lace underwear aside with a finger. She entered her in one smooth thrust, burying herself to the hilt. JJ moaned loudly, hands clutching the sheets as she adjusted to the size and length of Emily.

“Fuck,” JJ cursed with a gasp. “God, that’s perfect, Emily.”

“You’re perfect,” Emily echoed with a grin. She ran her hands down the inside of JJ’s thighs. “Every time I look at you after this, I’m going to think about how easily you took me. I’m going to know how good you look with me inside.”

“Stop talking and fuck me.”

Emily obeyed and began to move, brutally pounding into JJ and knocking the breath out of her. She took in the way JJ’s flush contrasted with her dark blue bra, and the way sweat pooled in the dip of her throat. JJ’s hands flew up to press against the headboard, giving her some leverage to move, too. She dug her heels into the mattress and lifted her hips to meet each one of Emily’s thrusts.

In her wildest dreams, Emily could never picture JJ like this. The blonde woman always looked so sweet and calm and put together. This woman beneath her was wild and wanton and couldn’t care less about keeping up appearances. Emily loved knowing that JJ could let go like this and give in to her basest desires.

“Roll over,” JJ gasped. “I want to ride you. I want to look at you.”

Emily pulled out and they switched positions. She sat up against the headboard, holding her hands out so she could take JJ’s waist as soon as she was close enough. JJ straddled her lap, sitting easily on Emily’s dick. Their breasts pressed together and JJ dropped her head to kiss Emily.

They kissed messily as JJ fucked herself, hips grinding down on Emily. Both women were sweating, overheated and full of lust. Emily pushed up JJ’s bra, so she could see and touch the breasts that had distracted her earlier. JJ moaned loudly into Emily’s mouth at the feeling, hands clutching Emily’s face.

“You feel so fucking good,” JJ groaned, voice low and raspy. “Emily. _Emily._ You’re going to make me come again.”

“Come for me, Jennifer.” Emily squeezed her breasts, eyes closing as she felt JJ’s abs brush against her. “Come for me. Come for me. Please. JJ. I need to see you come for me again.”

“Emily.” JJ moved her hips faster, body bucking and jerking against Emily’s. “Fuck, Emily. You’re so hot. I love how you feel inside me. I can’t believe you’re fucking me. I need this forever. I want you inside me forever. _Fuck._ I’m so close, Emily.”

Grabbing JJ’s ass, Emily helped her, guiding her into a steady rhythm. JJ’s moans grew louder and louder until she lost the ability to make noise at all. Her head fell back as she jerked a couple more times before her orgasm hit her like a freight train. 

Emily took in every gasp, sigh, and curse, committing them to memory. She ran her hands up JJ’s chest, lapping up the sweat on her neck. JJ was a sight to behold like this, dirty and beautiful at once.

When she finally calmed, she lifted her head, chuckling as she met Emily’s eyes. “I could get used to this,” she said quietly, running a finger down Emily’s nose. “We should do this again.”

“We should,” Emily agreed, tilting her head up for a kiss. “I’m glad we did it this time.”

“Me, too.” JJ tilted her head. “Speaking of… What made you send me that picture? I mean, I’m glad you did, but it’s been years. What changed?”

Emily blushed, face turning a deep red. “Uh. Well. Funny story.”

“Oh no,” JJ laughed, grinning at Emily’s embarrassment. “It was an accident, wasn’t it?”

“Oh _God_.” Emily covered her face with her hands. She couldn’t believe she’d accidentally sent a nude to the wrong person, much less that it ended up working out. “I’m so stupid.”

JJ pulled her hands away from her face, still laughing. “Hey, call it fate! It was good! Now we can fuck all the time!”

“Wow,” Emily breathed, staring up at JJ with dark eyes. “You are so hot when you curse.”

“Oh, yeah?” JJ shimmied her shoulders. “You better get _fucking_ used to it.”

With a growl, Emily lunged forward, knocking JJ onto her back with a playful grin. JJ gasped as Emily’s dildo moved inside of her, but she laughed, too. The mood in the room went from sinful to silly in a second. Emily loved that they could be together in so many ways.

“I know this is our first time,” Emily said softly, brushing blonde hair out of JJ’s face, “but do you… want to be girlfriends?” She winced at how lame that sounded. “Actually, nevermind. That’s so stupid. We’re not - Hmmph!”

JJ kissed her, shutting her up. “Of course, I do,” she said affectionately. “I’ll be your girlfriend, Emily. You’re so dumb. You think I’ve waited years to be… What? Friends with benefits? Come on.”

“Wow,” Emily muttered, “this is exactly why I’ve never had a girlfriend. It’s just nag, nag, nag.”

She grinned as JJ stuck her tongue out. Sending that picture had been a mistake, but coming over hadn’t been. Emily had never trusted her subconscious before, but it did her well for once. Maybe she should listen to her heart more, instead of her head. As the two girlfriends kissed again, Emily couldn’t imagine a better way to relax.


End file.
